On a material for molding like decoration molding, a surface hardening layer is formed to prevent scratches during molding or scratches while using the product after molding. However, since the surface hardening layer has insufficient elongation which conforms to molding, a crack is generated during molding, or in an extreme case, the film is broken and the surface hardening layer is peeled off. For such reasons, a means to form a surface hardening layer after molding, performing full curing by heating or irradiating with active rays after molding under a semi-cured state, or the like is generally employed. However, since the product after molding is processed to have a three-dimensional shape, it is extremely difficult to form a surface hardening layer by post processing. Further, when molding is carried out in a semi-cured state, contamination of a mold may be caused depending on molding conditions. Thus, an anti-abrasion material having conformability to molding has been desired and a “self-healing material,” which can restore a minor scratch rather than increasing hardness to prevent scratching, has recently been getting an attention (WO 2011/136042 and Japan Patent No. 3926461). The self-healing material can restore deformation within a range of elastic recovery by itself, and two major types including a thermosetting type and an active energy ray curing type using UV ray or electronic ray are known.
The thermosetting type materials disclosed in WO '042 and JP '461 are good in moldability and self-healing property, but poor in contamination resistance and, therefore, they problematically cause various problems on contact with fingers with cosmetics or resin bags containing plasticizers. The contamination as referred to herein is a problem that causes color formation or maculae due to permeation of a plasticizer (e.g., dioctyl phthalate) contained in a polyvinyl chloride sheet, cosmetics, ink components of permanent markers, and the like into a self-healing material, and it cannot be eliminated by just wiping a surface thereof.
On the other hand, the ultraviolet curing type self-healing materials disclosed in JP-A 2001-2744 and Japan Patent No. 3676260 are relatively excellent in contamination resistance, but poor in self-healing property, and materials of this type capable of satisfying both of the properties have not been obtained yet.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a laminated film that has a self-healing layer excellent in self-healing property and contamination resistance.